1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet having a device for inspecting various constituents of urine voided by a user of the toilet.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Some known toilets have an ability to extract and analyze voided urine to detect the amounts of constituents such as glucose of the urine for daily health care of users of the toilets, as disclosed Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-183969 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-233551.
The toilet disclosed in the former publication includes a tube for delivering sampled urine to an analyzer. Use of the tube for urine delivery is problematic in that the joints of the tube are prone to trouble and the tube is liable to get clogged.
According to the latter publication, a urine sensor is disposed in a small bowl for receiving voided urine, the small bowl being mounted on the distal end of an arm extending over the bowl of the toilet. Since the small bowl is positioned in the bowl of the toilet while urine is being voided, the user may find it awkward to use the toilet.